Drunken Mess
by WtfSmut
Summary: When Yukio loses a bet, Rin forces him to attend a dorm party. Yukio swears up and down that he's too good for drinking, but will that last as he witnesses his twin throwing them back like they were full of air? YukioxRin


**Author's Note: **Not enough drunken stories. I know it seems long, but give it a chance.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own characters bla blah.

* * *

Drunken Mess

"Rin, I could get in a lot of trouble for being here!" A certain glasses-wearing teen exclaimed. His blue irises shifted from side to side as he scanned every darkened corner, every passing shadow, while he and his twin approached a giant five-floored building. The row of windows that lined each floor of the building's face, which should've been dark by the late hour of the night, were glowing yellow, with rays of light that casted blacken, odd shapes onto the streets below. Its modern-day appearance clashed greatly with the run-down, vacant aura of the twins' living quarters. This dormitory actually had an air of hospitality surrounding it; while the abandoned one on the outskirts of campus seemed like it would growl at you if it could.

"Oh, and I can't?" The older, raven-haired teen questioned. The smile on his face showed no concern for their current predicament, only excitement. The first born Okumura had a few steps on his younger brother, and was, therefore, the first to reach the front door.

"You're not employed as a teacher, Rin." Yukio stated. "If I'm recognized, then I could get in serious trouble, and possibly fired." The brunet crossed his arms over his black sweatshirt and glanced backwards at the sound of a rustling bush.

"Shura's right – you're gonna go bald with all that worrying." The half-breed pointed at his brother with a cheeky grin. "That's why I brought you with me. You need to loosen up a bit." Peering inside the window next to the front door, both men could see the crowds of people, and could hear a thumping tune that vibrated throughout the dormitory. Many were laughing, dancing, and ramming red plastic cups together before downing them in one sitting.

"I wasn't invited." Yukio reminded. "I was forced here."

The grin on the shorter man's face turned into a victorious smirk. "And that's why you should never make bets with the '_All-Mighty and Supreme Rin_!' Especially when you know you're gonna lose." He stuck out a hand at the end of his declaration and grabbed the cold, faux gold door handle. "Now, let's go!"

The door swung open. The sea of bodies jumped and swayed in their peripheral view; whether it be walking or twirling to the music, picking up drinks or pouring them, every person in plain sight was occupying themselves with some kind of activity. No one turned in the twins' direction as they entered the brightly lit and noisy home.

It was a bit overwhelming.

Observing the festivities, the older twin noted how almost every female he could see had on either a skirt that was too short, or a shirt that was too tight. He also noted how almost ever male was conversing with said women, or making bets on who could finish their drinks first. The two brothers didn't know where to begin, or even who to talk to.

Neither made a move to venture any further. They stood awkwardly in front of the entryway, staring intently at the scene playing out in an inebriated tsunami of flailing limbs and shouted voices. No one seemed to notice the two extra persons that had arrived, and therefore paid them no attention. Yukio and Rin threw sideways glances to one another at the comfortableness that settled around them; what were they supposed to do now?

"Oi, Rin!" A voice called out over the swirling mixture of music and chatter. A pink-haired form wiggled graciously between two dancing women. He offered the brunette girls a wink after saying something inaudible to them, and then continued his venture towards the Okumura twins. "Hey, glad you could make it!" A slight red blush could be seen forming under his brown eyes as he greeted his friends.

"Shima, glad to see you." Rin greeted back. The monk-in-training turned his attention to his cram school teacher and gave a wicked smirk.

"Glad you could make it, too. Don't worry, Rin has sworn me to secrecy." Shima winked and marked an X over his heart while raising his right hand, trying to make his pledge all the more believable. It wasn't working for the tall brunet. "As far as I'm concerned, you were never here tonight."

The pounding music, playing something the Exorcist had never even heard of before, made it hard to hear. A throbbing pain was starting to form at his temples; he placed his forehead in the crook between his thumb and index finger and squeezed at his head. "This is so wrong…" the teacher trailed off. Although, his groan was lost to the song blaring so loudly throughout the building.

"Well, come on then." Shima motioned. "Let me get you guys set up." The teen then spun on his heels, wobbled a bit, and then disappeared into the crowd of people. It wasn't long before the shorter of the two followed behind.

"Well, come on then." Rin repeated as he glanced backwards at his immobile brother. He waved a hand to emphasize the command and then shuffled his way into the crowd after Shima.

Yukio groaned and slouched. He was definitely _not_ in the mood for this party. Moving his legs forward, the four-eyed male begrudgingly made his way towards the oblivious mob of teenagers, who reeked of stale alcohol. This many people crammed into a limited amount of space gave Yukio a creeping sense of claustrophobia; he was bumped and shoved as he tried his best to keep up with the two fading individuals, to which he increased his speed. Out of the blue, a man with long, brown hair and a white shirt crashed into his shoulder and successfully coated his entire right sleeve in whatever liquid was in the nameless man's cup. _I can't believe I'm really doing this,_ Yukio mentally groaned with wide eyes glued to his sopping arm. After giving the nameless teenager a quick shove back with his soaked shoulder, the Exorcist continued on his path through the horde of annoying and law-breaking beings.

Finally, like the light at the end of a tunnel, Yukio broke free of the swarming students and found himself in a kitchen. Blue orbs glanced to the right at the sound of familiar voices and found the black and faux-pink headed nuisances that were the causes of all this. If Shima had never mentioned this High School dorm party to Rin, then he would've never made that bet with Yukio, and he wouldn't be in this mess. However, being in a place like this – with all the unfamiliar faces of the regular-class attending undergraduates, the ones who knew not of the Exorcist world or of the genius's teaching job – he felt it better to be by his brother's side. Yukio'd never admit it, but he couldn't help but feel a twinge separation anxiety when his twin disappeared from his sight.

Walking over to where the two were stationed, Yukio pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose and observed the five or so people in the room; two of which were plastered against a wall in the corner of the room and unceremoniously sucking faces. An embarrassed flush spread across his cheekbones at the mortifying sight. Yukio felt it better to try and ignore the vulgar act.

Rin looked over to his approaching twin and sniffed at his black sweater. A sly smirk crept onto his face. "Well, Yukio, I didn't think you'd start drinking without me." Rin commented, to which Yukio sighed.

"I didn't," he motioned to his right sleeve, "someone spilled it on me." The many glass bottles, ranging in many different sizes, littered the countertops along with simple beer cans of unknown brands. Shima, whose face was spreading red, set down one of the glass bottles and gestured to the three plastic cups in front of him.

"Here you go guys!" The monk-in-training offered. His glazed over eyes spoke of his drinking prior to the twins' arrival.

Without so much as a second thought, Rin picked up two of the cups and held one out to his brother. "Drink up!" The demonic offspring proclaimed.

The young Exorcist looked from the cup of mysterious mixture, to his dimwitted opposite. "I'm not drinking that." Yukio's indifferent face confirmed his seriousness. "The bet stated that I had to attend the party with you – it didn't say anything about me actually drinking."

Rin's face fell. Shima said something about being a "party pooper" while the raven-haired teen lowered the cup a tad. His face then lit up with a forming idea, and he grinned, revealing his pointed canines. "But you do have to _attend_ this party with me. And as far as I'm concerned, if you're gonna attend then you have to participate. Otherwise, it's just like you not being here at all." Yukio's eyes widened. "So here, at least take the damn cup and pretend you're having a good time."

Yukio had to admit, it made sense. The cram-school teacher let slip an amused laugh and shook his head. "If only you could be this smart in school." Pale fingers wrapped around the plastic container's midsection, making the dark-haired teen beam victoriously. "I'll humour you – but just this once. Don't think you'll always be able to score higher than a failing grade on my tests."

"Don't always expect my bets to revolve around my studying skills." Rin retorted. The lopsided smirk playing on his lips rivaled only with the intense keen look radiating from his azure irises. Then, in one swift movement, the cheap cup was brought up as an eyebrow twitched in arrogant excitement. In a matter of seconds, Rin had downed his cup; his face scrunched at the burning sensation slithering down his throat, yet he gulped it down selfishly. Afterwards, without even turning to his pink-haired friend, the satanic child slammed the cup back down onto the countertop and gave an order. "Fill 'er back up." Identical blue eyes never broke their staring contest with their doppelganger's.

"Alright, Rin!" Shima proclaimed and patted his friend on the shoulder. He then grabbed for the ingredients to the strange and unfamiliar mixture. The cup was soon filled again, followed by Shima's quick explanation of how to make said drink which allowed the fanged male to help himself at will. He also quickly pointed out other ingredients the teen could experiment with. "Or, you could just help yourself to a beer. The people who live in this dorm are really friendly about sharing, so don't be shy. Most of the people in this place are on sports teams, so you know they party hard and probably won't miss anything."

"I wish I could make friends like that." Rin giggled and sipped from his cup. He followed his friend out of the kitchen when the monk motioned to the fanged male. The warming buzz that fizzled inside the high schooler's stomach tickled, which caused him to chuckle at the slightest things.

Yukio wasn't far behind the duo. _Looks like I'm a guest turned chaperone, _he stated quietly in his mind. The music – which he guessed to be by some kind of Western Hip Hop artist – pounded and vibrated the floor and walls. All the people seemed to be enjoying it, but the young Exorcist just couldn't see why. He thought it to be loud and obnoxious; _Perhaps it's the alcohol clouding everyone's judgment_, he concluded, glancing down at his own drink. Even the frames that sat upon his nose quivered every time the bass jumped.

Rin and Shima seemed to be off in their own little world by this point. They stopped periodically so the raven-haired teen could be introduced to people, mostly women, that Shima knew. Rin could only scratch the back of his head and smile when the women slurred their compliments about how "cute" the pink-haired male's friend was.

It wasn't long before the two found a spot to hang out at; only this spot was probably the worst. Off to the side, where furniture had been pushed against the walls to make room for the cluster of people, stood a long Ping Pong table. Its green face was splattered and smeared with spilled liquid, along with having white Styrofoam cups adorn its surface. The netting that usually separated each playing field had been removed, as it would not be needed for this type of _pong_.

Thank God there was a nearby couch where Yukio could sit and relax while still keeping an eye on his insane brother. The young teacher was starting to get the feeling that the whole reason he was conned into coming to this party was so that he could keep an eye on his absentminded twin, and make sure he didn't do anything stupid.

Shima, having finished his umpteenth drink, set his cup on an adjacent windowsill and motioned to the group of guys participating. One flicked a light, white ball and made it in one of the cups on the opposite playing field. A muscular man with blond hair and brown eyes snatched the cup that the pong had landed in, drank it, and tried to return fire, only he missed completely. "And if you miss, then you don't have to drink." The monk informed to his classmate. "You only drink if someone makes it in your cup." His words were slurred and the drunken flush had increased over the time since they had left the kitchen. Yukio watched on as Rin "awed" in understanding and finished off his second drink.

The demonic teen shook his head at the overwhelming burning, but pushed it down in defiance. Warmth spread throughout his abdomen with the sudden large quantity of alcohol, causing him to giggled, then hiccup. Placing the empty cheap plastic next to Shima's, the tailed scatter-brain stood next to the table, anxiously awaiting his turn.

The brunet, stationed on an angled, red couch, stared intently at the way his twin and his student stood so close to one another; any closer and they'd be pressed into one person. The cup that had been given to him earlier now sat between his feet on the tan carpeted floor, stained with dirt, fallen liquids, and God knows what else. His elbows rested on the blue jeans he wore and his posture was lax – very unlike his usual straight, one-leg-crossed-over-the-other posture. The taller twin's face scrunched towards the middle. He wasn't angry with his student for getting so close to his twin brother – hell he appreciated the fact that Rin had someone else to drink with – but he couldn't exactly say he was thrilled with their current relationship either.

The Exorcist sat up and crossed his arm. He eyed the drink that still remained between his feet. He then glanced up at his big brother, who had finally gotten a turn at the asinine game. It seemed the shorter twin had lost on his first try and was forced to drink from one of the less- than-halfway-full Styrofoam cups. Shifting his azure orbs from his untouched cup of alcohol, to the loopy and red face of his brother slowly downing the liquid with a pained expression, the brunet was suddenly stricken with a very severe case of curiosity.

With a hesitant start, the teen placed his fingers around the rim of the cup by his shoes. He brought it up to his face and spied its contents with a cocked eyebrow. _What is it about this stuff that has half the school acting like complete_ _idiots?_ Yukio wondered. _They should be fully aware of the effects of alcohol and all of the negative things it could lead to, yet they drink it anyway…_ Swirling the cup around in his hand and watching the mixed drink whirlpool around, the secret Exorcist dipped his head so his nose hovered right above the opening. _Gross… it reeks of ethanol. Why in the world would someone drink something that smelled like rubbing alcohol?_

A glance to the left.

A glance to the right.

The plastic rim was brought to the teen's lips, gently tilting it forwards like it would burn his lips off if he went too fast. Half of his mouth was filled before the quantity trickled down his esophagus. Thankfully, the loud, booming music accompanied by the squealing, giggling girls and the chattering of the men covered up the pained coughs that were weakly stifled by said teen. The feeling in his mouth made Yukio regret his action as he quickly set the repulsive solution back onto the floor. _That was fowl_, he choked, swallowing repeatedly to try and get the aftertaste out of his mouth.

However, a pleasant sensation spread throughout his stomach at that moment. It had the teacher confused at first; he put a hand just below his heart as the commotion tingled and made itself cozy within his body. The feeling then simmered down to a barely noticeable level – a little too quickly. The glasses-clad teen gingerly picked the drink back up and sipped from it. The liquid burned again, but not as bad this time around. The sensation, akin to an adrenaline rush, returned, causing Yukio's lips to twitch upwards a bit.

Now that the teen had become used to the drink's unusual effects, he could finally _taste_ it as well. It was definitely sugary, most likely from an energy drink. Yukio had plenty of experiences with those on late nights or Exorcism missions. He drank them on occasion, so he knew of their flavour. But what an odd thing – to mix an energy drink with alcohol. Even the young genius would never have thought of such a thing. And if this was the way the alcohol burned after being diluted, he shivered at the thought of what pure alcohol tasted of.

Yukio was shocked to find that when he placed his drink to his lips again, all he tasted was air and whatever drops of liquid were left. Embarrassed that he had given in to temptation, the brunet slid the empty cup under the sofa, trying to childishly hide his shame.

Just as the trained teen raised his head from the floor, a form stumbled their way over to where he was seated. Planting their hands onto sitting thighs, the fanged male invaded Yukio's personal space by stationing his face inches from the four-eyed man; able to see his own reflection in glazed over, cerulean spheres. Yukio leaned back at the intrusion, but Rin just crept forward, as if to tell a secret no one else could know. "Hey, Yukio," the less-than-stable boy said, arms trembling as they tried to support his weight, "you gotta c'mere."

"What is it, Rin?" Yukio asked, eyes shifting from side to side, making sure no one saw the intimate position the brothers were sharing. The warmth in the sitting male's stomach, though, jumped and spread throughout his body as his twin got even closer, their noses almost touching.

"It – It's Shima," the shorter twin stammered loudly. "He – He – He just left I don't know where he went he just disappeared!" Rin's wide eyes swung from left to right as he alternated between staring at his younger brother's left and right eyes. "And the game, I need another person on my – my team. So c'mon." A hand roughly grabbed at the brunet's wrist, to which he was swiftly pulled to his feet. Of course, with Rin's demonic heritage came a more than average amount of strength – something the young half-breed was used to controlling. But now, it seemed he had lost that ability as the protesting Yukio was dragged towards the long, green table against his will.

"Rin, I think you've had enough to drink." The captive man said while observing the crowd mixed of men and women drawing closer. That claustrophobic snake wrapped its way around the Exorcist's body at the sight of the people, and he desperately tried to shake loose of the stone grip. It didn't help any that his long legs also sported a type of tingling that made them wobble and feel like jelly.

After stumbling over his own foot, Rin arrived back at the table and stepped in front of a girl who was about to reach for her losing cup. "I got another par'ner," the raven-haired boy hiccupped. He completely ignored the girl's insult and raised his brother's hand. "An' he's good at these types of games – when we were younger he _always_ won the gol'fishies at the festivals!" This earned laughs and nasty comments from the surrounding spectators.

"Hey, jerk! It was my turn!" the nameless girl from behind finally cut in. The satanic child turned around at the noise and eyed the pissed off woman. He glanced at the Styrofoam cup with the pong ball in it, signifying the player's loss and the punishment that it awarded. Quicker than lightening, the specified cup was brought to the fanged mouth; a thin stream of liquid trickled from the corner of his mouth as he drank from it and ran down his jaw, then neck. The first thought that occurred to Yukio at such a sight was to lean over and rid such substance from his brother's skin using his tongue, which made his stomach sizzle and again with a subtle want. At the end of the drink, Rin pulled the cup away, revealing the pong ball sandwiched between his teeth.

He plucked the ball from his mouth, smiling wickedly, and arrogantly informed, "Now it's my turn." He spun back around, teetering a tad, and pointed at the man across the table. "Let's finish what we started."

Seeing his older brother so confident, so challenging… Yukio felt a wave of excitement that washed through his system and made him shiver. "You just don't know when to give up, do you little man?" The teen on the opposite end of the table chuckled and uncrossed his arms. His long brown hair and white shirt reminded the taller twin of someone… but who?

"I could say the same for you." Rin retorted.

"Well then… your move." He motioned to the playing field.

_Bingo! _The image of the same man, ramming into the brunet's shoulder soon after they arrived and spilling his drink down his shirt, flitted through Yukio's mind. Without even so much as an _excuse me _had left the man's lips after he dispensed of his drink and soiled the teacher's clothes – the bastard never even apologized.

Just as Rin was about to toss the ball onto the table, Yukio placed a hand to his shoulder. The shorter of the two flinched and scowled up at his brother. "Wait Rin, let me go first."

"Why? It's my turn!"

"Just trust me. I want this guy."

The Exorcist tugged the white sphere from his twin's fingers and shoved him to the side, effectively pushing him into the nearby wall. "Sorry to disappoint you," the male with the long hair stated with a grin, "but there are no 'goldfishies' in these cups." A round of laughter erupted once more. "So why don't you go on home to your mommy – isn't it passed your curfew anyways?"

The young doctor shrugged with a relaxed expression. "Our mother's dead, so we don't have a curfew."

The muscular man, most likely from one of the sports teams Shima mentioned earlier, teased, "Well, I'd keel over too if something as ugly as you was inside of me."

"That's not what your mother told me last night." The brunet found himself testifying with a bored expression. Low breathes hummed out the seriousness of the accusation from the crowd, except for one tipsy half-breed that currently had his back pressed against the wall, laughing hysterically at his twin's retort. But hey, spending your whole life with someone like Rin, witty remarks were a must. He'd never used those "low-blows" on someone other than his brother, but right now, his mind was feeling a tad fuzzy, and this person was getting on his last nerves.

The older athlete slammed his hands down on the end of the table, causing it to wobble and slosh the liquid in the cups around. "Okay, listen you little prick, are we gonna play or what?"

Yukio smirked, not unlike his twin's usual trademarked one, and pushed his glasses up his nose. The frames flashed slightly as he stared at the white pong he held between his index finger and his thumb. "Alright," he agreed, "but first – how do we play?"

The song booming out of the stereo and surround-sound system suddenly simmered down, before another song took its place. The very beginning started out with a vulgar lyric, then broke into a thriving bass; saying something about getting "fucked up" and walking into "the club" with people staring. As the song was very foreign to the four-eyed male's ears, everyone in the house seemed to know every word. How embarrassing.

The brawny male look flabbergasted. "Y-You don't know how to –" He stroked the stubble growing on his chin before leaning to the side, digging around in a plastic bag, and revealing a brand new Ping Pong ball. "Here, allow me to show you." With a flick of his wrist, the long-haired teen released the sphere so that it curved in the air, only to hit the middle of the table with a _crack_, and bounced once more. It splashed into a cup, to which many cheered. The triumphant gleam in the unnamed teen's eyes only served to raise the anger level that the doctor hid with a kind smile. "And that's how you play. Now, drink up." With a vengeful smile, the teen Exorcist plucked the ball from the fluid and took up his beverage, gulping it down. Again, it burned – but burned worse than the drink his student made for him earlier. His throat muscles clenched, making him gag on the alcoholic serum. "Whassa' matter," the bully chuckled, "can't handle pure vodka?"

"_Shots, shots, shots, shots, shots, shots - EVERYBODY!" _the song proclaimed over and over again as Yukio tipped the cup back and emptied the rest of the contents, sighing heavily at its unfavourable aftertaste. Though he reaped his reward – that pleasing adrenaline rush of warmth tickled his stomach, even more intense than before.

Without saying a word, Yukio's blue irises scanned the area in front of him. He ignored the staring eyes and daunting chuckles of the audience and, instead, mentally measured angles, solved minor calculations in his fogging mind, and finally landed himself with an answer. He tossed the plastic ball up in the air a few times, then looked to his opponent and said, "Oh, you mean like this?" And with that, the brunet flicked his wrist to his left, instead of the predicted forward motion. Everyone watched as the ball bounced off the wall a foot away and gave a quiet _clank_ before coming back to land perfectly inside a Styrofoam container on the opposite playing field. Some cheered at the unexpected maneuver, others were speechless.

"Alright, Yukio!" Rin cheered, pumping his fist in the air. "My turn now!" Although, the taller of the two refused to move. He watched with satisfaction as his opponent downed his drink, just as he had to. Blue orbs locked with brown ones in an intimidating staring contest. The tension rose between the two teens; the nameless one wasted no time in returning fire. His presentation was less than entertaining like Yukio's had been, but he still made it into one of the less-than half full cups.

"_Jägerbombs, Lemon drops, Buttery Nipples, Jell-O Shots, Kamikaze, Three Wise Men, fuck all that shit! Get me some Gin – shots!"_

As the song listed off several different drink names, the brunet could faintly feel himself wondering what they tasted like, while downing his drink. He could no longer detect the sizzling sensation that made his throat raw.

He picked up the pong and threw it again, this time bouncing it off of a hat-wearing male's visor, before it landed in a soft white cup.

The game played back and forth a few more times, each teen becoming more and more wobbly as time passed. The long-haired boy missed his last three turns, leaving ample time for the secret teacher to one-up the sports star.

The beat ended as Yukio gave one, last flick of the ping pong ball. It soared forward over the playing field and smacked off of the opposite man's forehead, landing with a splash. With one look downwards, the muscular male covered his mouth and gave a heave; he turned around and scrambled away from the table and around a corner, most likely searching for a place to spill his guts in peace.

The drunken idiots surrounding the perimeter of the ending game cheered and patted the brunet on the shoulder. Yukio just stood there staring at his feet as he was congratulated, only showing a reaction when his shorter twin shook his arm and exclaimed, "Way to go, Yukio! I didn't think you had it in you!"

Slowly, the tipsy fellow looked to his brother; flaming cheeks emphasized the paleness that his face had taken on, and sweat perspired on his forehead. "Rin," Yukio hiccupped, "I'm gonna be sick."

It took a moment for the words to sink in to the raven-haired teen's brain, but when they finally did, he was clambering from side to side, trying to find a place for his brother to spew his dignity. "Here, this way." Rin yanked on the sleeve of the black sweatshirt and started walking towards the long staircase that lead upstairs to the dorms. As soon as the taller man was tugged, his right foot got caught up behind his left ankle, and he soon found the tan carpet running up to smack him in the face.

"Yo, he's _wasted!_" Somebody remarked. Yukio groaned in the back of his throat, but felt no pain from the collision. He picked his head up and watched as his double-vision blurred back into one. However, the image weren't crystal clear like he was used to.

"Aw, damn it, you broke your glasses." Rin gawked. The male currently planted on the stained floor supported himself on a shaky elbow while trying to grasp the bent and crack lenses. He missed once, twice, then achieved his goal on the third attempt. His twin grabbed him by the top part of his arm while a friendly spectator lifted him from the other side.

"Get him upstairs, there are places for him to relax while he shakes it off." The person smiled. He had short, dirty blond hair and a red jersey on that read the number "thirty-six."

"Thanks." Rin smiled. He slung one of his twin's arms over his shoulder and proceeded to maneuver and wiggle his way through the crowd of people. After stumbling and swaying, the pair of tipsy twins finally arrived at the stairs. Taking it one step at a time, and brushing passed oblivious and rude individuals unnecessarily occupying the steps, it took longer than usual to reach the top. The young genius clung awkwardly to his shorter twin, constantly warning him of his impending upheaval.

The raven-haired man tried to postpone such action from occurring. "We're almost there." He said, spying an open door a few feet down the second floor.

A set of teeth abruptly nipped at the skin just below the curve of the satanic offspring's jaw, making him jump. "Y-Yukio… stop!" He protested. People inhabited this hallway, to his dismay; some were sleeping against walls with empty beer cans at their sides while others talked and flirted.

"Yer so cute though…" Yukio complimented and licked at his brother's skin.

"You're drunk, Yukio. Way more than me, even." Rin picked up the pace; he walked them both to the unoccupied bedroom and promptly scurried inside. Kicking the door closed with the heel of his shoe (and absentmindedly locking it), Rin's azure eyes quickly landed on the small bathroom located towards the middle of the right wall. The dark demeanor of the area made it hard to see what was on the floor and, after slipping on what felt like discarded notebooks, and tripping over shoes, he lead his heaving and gagging younger brother through the dimly lit sanctuary.

No sooner had the sweating brunet been dropped to the tiled floor of the bathroom did he cover his mouth and scramble towards the porcelain thrown. The demonic child stood outside the bathroom while guttural retches and strained whimpers echoed off the white, shiny walls. He could hear his younger twin as he spit and sniffed, soon followed by another spell of upheaving whatever was in the poor male's stomach.

Taking a quick peek was the wrong thing to do – as Rin glanced back to see how the Exorcist was doing, he was greeted by the sight of the runny nosed, sweat soaked, tear stained, face of his younger brother. "Sick." Rin proclaimed, holding his own rumbling stomach, and willing himself not to lose it all over the floor.

"R… Rin." Yukio whined from the floor. "I'm thirsty. I need water." The trembling, dry voice of the young teen gave way to his tired and uncomfortable attitude. Sighing heavily, and regretting the situation he was now placed in, the Exoricst-in-training begrudgingly spun around, making the world in front of him spin as well, and scuffled over to the wasted male kneeling on the floor. Grabbing said man by the hood of the dirtied sweatshirt, the fanged demon picked the only solution he could think of in his hazy mind.

"C'mon, Yukio, head in the tub." He commanded. The brunet shuffled his knees the short distance to the tub directly next to the soiled toilet. The faucet was turned on, letting the cold water spill from it. "This way if you decide to get sick again, at least it'll wash down the drain." In total disregard to the human characteristic of his twin, who also did not have gills, Rin fisted a handful of brown hair and forced the attached head under the running waterfall. "And you can wash your face while you're at it, too."

Spitting noises erupted from the taller twin as he struggled to pull from the stone-like grip. The strength of the water hitting the back of his head to slide down the sides of his face effectively knocked the bent and broken glasses from his face; they hit the bottom of the tub with a slight clamor while the defenseless teen dug and clawed at the hand keeping him under the faucet. Rin took this as a sign that his brother had had his fill, and therefore, grabbed one of the white towels hanging from a towel rack before releasing of the bundle of wet, chocolate hair. Though his brother was coughing, sitting up with his back against the cold temperature of the bath, the shorter male kneels in front of his twin and pressed the white fabric against his dripping skin and began wiping the water away.

"Yukio, your shirt is soaked too." He pointed out. "C'mon, let's get it off a'fore you catch a cold. And then you – you gotta lay down." Two hands abandoned the white cloth, letting it fall to the tiled floor, then went to work on stripping Yukio of the damp pullover. Yukio seemed to submit a little too easily, and lifted his arms straight up. The shirt slipped from his body, but was then caught up around the brunet's head, to which he wiggled and squirmed to get it off. "Hang on." Rin muttered. He gripped the base of the neckhole and gave a swift tug.

The next thing the raven-haired boy knew, the black sweater was off, exposing the grey shirt beneath it, and a pair of wet, needy lips were pressed against his own. They moved and curved around the startled mouth while two strong arms, trained in the killing and exorcising of demons, encircled around his slim waist and pulled him closer. When a slippery appendage licked at the opposite pair of chapped lips, the kneeling male successfully shoved his fraternal double away. "Yukio… what are you doing?"

Yukio's half-lidded eyes trailed down to his brother's grey zip-up. Pinching the clasp between his thumb and index, he yanked downwards and revealed the plain blue short-sleeved hidden beneath it. "Rin – I want it. Give it to me." The teen educator's demand was followed by a set of pearly white teeth scraping and nipping at the blue shirt where the ribcage curved upwards and met. Calloused hands gripped at the opposite shirt as a whimper gurgled from above.

"Here?" The question was quick and reluctant. Rin's eyes swiveled around the room, not so sure he wanted to commit such an act in a place like this. His blue shirt grew darker in some spots as Yukio's damp skin and hair pressed into his chest.

"Been holding out for two weeks… can't take it anymore, 'm gonna go crazy…" the brunet mumbled, creeping his hand passed the hem of the blue jeans that adorned his brother. A daring finger slid between the concealed crevice to stroke and rub against a taut hole while the other free hand gently pinched and fondled the strange black limb currently wrapped around his twin's torso. A surprised gasped fueled the sitting man's desires, causing him to go even further; the tip of his middle finger slipped inside the satanic spawn.

Lips molded together once more, only this time they were opened in wanted contact. Tongues battled for dominance while a teasing hand continued to caress the unwinding tail. It slipped from under the blue shirt and flicked this way and that – half enjoying the unconfined space, half enjoying the fingers grinding against its leathery covering.

Both males panted as things started getting hot. The warmth within their stomachs matched the growing warmth within their groins. Rin's arms tightened around his twin's neck as the dry digit slid all the way in, and then pulled back out. Said teen broke the kiss and threw his head back as another finger attempted to join the first. As it slid in, the brunet asked, "How does that feel?"

"A-Amazing, Yukio." Came the whimpered answer. Both fingers were then removed, leaving the raven-haired boy to whine in disappointment. He glared at his younger twin, who smirked.

"You know the drill. Lose the pants." The gleam that sparkled within Yukio's usually-framed eyes was enough to send a shiver of arousal down the fledgling's spine. Unbuttoning his own jeans was something Yukio usually made his partner do when the brunet was feeling a little _daring_ on certain nights, so it was nothing new; the young teacher relished in watching his twin undress himself, a sure sign that the opposite man wanted this just as much as he did.

Sitting back on his behind, Rin disposed of the jeans, tossing them in a separate corner of the bathroom. Yukio used this opportunity to push his unstable brother fully onto his back. He visibly flinched as his exposed skin came in contact with the chilly ceramic floor.

Identical blue eyes locked; Yukio bent his head towards the bulge forming inside his brother's boxers. Smirking wildly, the taller teen watched the dark-haired teen's expressions tighten and twitch while his tongue flicked out and pressed against the hardening erection. Rin whimpered and gasped slightly as he witnesses his younger brother fellating him through his underwear, coating the area with saliva and turning the grey even darker.

With a quick maneuver of fabric, Rin found his length being pulled from the flap of his boxers by Yukio's hands. It was then licked full on; going up and down , swiveling this way and that, and then pulling back to let a hand do some of the work. The raven-haired teen mewled and whined at the rough palm that massaged his hardened member. "You look so beautiful." Yukio hummed before dipping downwards and sucking on the sensitive head. A few drops of liquid dripped from Yukio's wet hair and dotted Rin's skin and underwear.

More moaning, more whimpering – the delicious sounds drove the inebriated Exorcist to take in more, to which he gave a harsh suck. "_Yukio_." The cram school student bucked his hips forward. His twin gave a harsh gag and quickly pulled away. Yukio sat back on his legs and cupped a hand over his lips as his body gave another heave. With an embarrassed frown, Rin said, "S-Sorry." He should've known better, since his brother just had his head buried in the toilet not ten minutes ago. While the taller male tried to recompose himself, the demonic offspring took it upon himself to make up for his actions. Slowly peeling the boxers from his body, the man on the floor made sure his younger twin watched as he sat up and spun his body around, facing the bathroom doorway. Rin placed the right side of his face against the cool tiles and looked backwards at his wide-eyed brother; his arms came to rest limply under his torso and his knees propped up his lower half. Needless to say, he was in a very alluring position. "Hurry up." Came his panted demand.

Just gazing at the way his older twin was presenting himself made the four-eyed male lose the last of his mind that worked coherently. Shaky hands fiddled with the button to his jeans, making the anticipation all the more unbearable. Finally, progress was made and Yukio yanked his pants and boxers down to pool around his knees.

The sound of running water still echoed off the white walls, mixing in the music that still boomed from downstairs, signifying that the party was still going on full force. There would be no need to keep quiet, seeing that nobody would be able to hear them anyway.

Yukio turned to the cold water that gushed from the metal nozzle and splashed some of the liquid on his hand. Averting his attention back to his needy brother, Yukio placed his wet fingers back to his twin's opening and wasted no time pushing two in. He felt the pale body jerk forward and gasp sharply at the intrusion. Pulling them out and pushing them back in, the brunet groaned lightly at the feeling of muscles clamping and relaxing around his digits.

After a few moments, he added a third finger and worked the entrance of his twin until he begged the taller man for _more._ Water was added to the smarter male's cock, coating it graciously; the liquid dripped down his skin and soaked into the blue jeans currently mashed in the crook of his knees.

"Ready?" Yukio asked his flushed partner, positioning his member against the stretched hole.

"Damn it, Yukio – just do it!"

A trembling whine escaped the bottoming male as the appendage was slowly pushed inside. Rin's hand reached upwards and massaged his manhood while Yukio groped his tail. All three sensations had the cram school student panting in approval.

With an egotistical smirk, the brunet tugged himself back out, only to slam back inside. Each thrust jerked the satanic offspring's body forward in a repetitive onslaught of nonstop pleasure. His cries and whimpers were music to the young genius's ears, and drove him to pick up his pace.

The running water echoed off the walls and helped to drown out Rin's mewled gratefulness, which was good. Only Yukio could hear these sounds – only Yukio was allowed to see his fraternal twin reduced to such a sweating, panting mess. He thrusted a few more times before pulling out all together. Rin's eyes widened at the loss of contact and glanced back at his lover. "What's the deal?" He croaked.

Said teen was roughly grabbed by his shoulder and turned around, successfully planting him on his back and locking identical blue eyes together. "You know I love to watch you when you come." Yukio answered simply. The blush deepened on Rin's face as his brother repositioned himself; he placed his older brother's legs in the crooks of his elbows and leaned forward, effectively getting a better angle.

Grabbing his manhood once more, Yukio slid inside and planted his hands on either side of the raven-haired teen's body.

As he rocked his hips forward and back, Yukio reached around Rin's right thigh and grabbed ahold of the straining, leaking erection. He pumped the shaft in a rapid pace, earning loud moans and guttural laments in return. Rin's repeated sounds sped up, as did Yukio – both beginning to see white specks dot their vision.

The wobbling, jello feeling from earlier, when alcohol had consumed their systems instead of this needy desire, revisited the twins in a crushing wave of ecstasy. Their ragged breaths mixed together, each approaching their climaxes at different speeds.

"_Oh._" Rin moaned. "Oh_ God_." His hands haphazardly clutched at his partner's grey shirt. The sporadic movements signaled his heightened need, to which Yukio increased his speed on both his brother's member, and his own thrusts. It was only when the Exorcist brushed against a sweet spot did Rin throw his head back. "_Oh my God!_" Vision blurring to a veil of white, the satanic offspring climaxed, his essence coating Yukio's hand and dripping down to fall on his own chest. The taller twin continued to thrust through the clenching muscles that tried to force his shaft out. It didn't take long after that for the human to reach his impending finale, as well. A growl rumbled in the back of his throat as his seed shot off deep within his brother's hole. He rode out his orgasm while the man under him called out his name and slumped against the floor. Yukio fell onto his twin and buried his face into the soft, sweaty skin of his neck. "Nng – Yukio you weight a ton!" Rin panted and pushed at the exhausted male on top.

Despite his crushing weight, Yukio nibbled and kissed at Rin's neck, causing him to groan slightly as their afterglows buzzed over their skin.

The raven-haired male sighed in defeat and pressed his lips against the taller man's instead. The kiss was slow and steady, and perhaps a little teasing, but all in all a satisfying end to a rigorous activity.

Except when the jiggle of a metal door handle and three loud knocks snapped the twins out of their serene atmosphere. Identical cerulean eyes widened in shock and swiveled towards the door leading to the bedroom itself. "Hey… is someone in there?" A voice yelled.

"Dude, I think a chick is getting screwed in your room." A second voice mumbled.

"You think so?"

"Yeah, why else would the door be locked?"

More knocking resounded from the wooden door, a little more roughly this time. "Hey, let me join! It is my room after all!"

The two teens looked back to one another. In a flash, Yukio had pulled out of his brother (earning a stifled moan in the process) and scrambled around the room for misplaced clothing. After falling and swaying a few times, the two had replaced their boxers, pants, and sweatshirts. "We gotta find a way out of here." Rin said, wiping at the drying sweat on his face.

Yukio scratched his head and quietly tiptoed his way over to one of the windows in the room. Peeking outside, the chocolate-haired male spied a fire escape that ran directly under the opening in the building. "Come on, this way." Yukio motioned and lifted the bottom panel. The wind was chilly against his drying hair. "Climb out the window and go down the stairs."

"How did you know there was a fire escape?"

Yukio shrugged. "I saw it on our way over here. Now, come on – I'll help you out first, then you help me, 'kay?"

The dark-haired demon smiled and said, "That's my Yukio; always having back-up plans." A swift kiss to the brunet's lips, and Rin began his descent out the window, hand held by his brother's for support. The light of the moon helped illuminate each step, and was, therefore, easy for the fledgling to place his feet precisely where they needed to be.

Next was Yukio. His movements weren't exactly fluid, and Rin had to keep a strong hold on the younger man's forearms to keep him from tumbling down the metal stairs.

Leaving behind the running water, the rapping on the door, the booming music, and the nonstop giggling and shouting of the voices inside the house, the two males carefully made their way to the end of the fire escape; they climbed down the ladder and hoped off.

Both men, running and occasionally stumbling, heard the echoing of the party in the distance. For how long they were there, they didn't know. The only thing the other was aware of at this moment was the amused laughing and chuckling as they both recalled the events that had just taken place. With Rin going from overconfident, to defenseless bottom – and Yukio going from tight-ass chaperone to drunken mess, both twins giggled. They didn't stop running, even when the shorter male had tripped and scraped his hand. He received a chaste kiss on his palm from his partner, which acted like a Band-Aid; sealing up the slight pain.

They ran, they kissed, they laughed, they staggered – the race back home was almost as fun as the party itself. Neither could be more excited than they were on their journey back to their shared dorm.

The only downside to this outing was the impending hangover that both suffered the next morning, along with embarrassing recollections of last night's events and sworn promises to secrecy.

* * *

**Author's Note:** The song used is not mine. I am obviously not LMFAO. Review, fav, do it up.


End file.
